Category talk:Time
Creation I think we need a cat for time, for Months, and different types of time keeping. * Support; IIRC, we have a time travellers category that could be a subcategory of this. --Alan del Beccio 15:40, 7 June 2006 (UTC) * Support. All the "Age of..."'s on the uncategorized page have come to annoy me, they could go in this. - AJ Halliwell 06:55, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Sub-cats I have to confess that I don't know much about the category creation process, and this is just a musing, but; looking at the contents of Category:Time, it seems to me that a subcategory containing Historical eras (better suggestions welcome) would make a lot of sense. Any thoughts? -- Capricorn 19:58, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Are you talking about pages like the Age of Xora? - 20:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and also pages like The Warming, Bronze Age and Great Depression. But not for example November or New Calendar. Sorry, should have provided examples in my initial post. -- Capricorn 20:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :"Ages" might work then, as it seems most of them fall into most of the definitions for that word. It might be worth it to make a category for months and days while we're at it. - 20:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I could live with "ages", but woudn't "historical eras", or perhaps "Historical periods" more general? The Great depression is rarely described as an age. And as for months & days and such, sounds good but what exactly do you have in mind, specifically? Different cats called "days" which include the days of the week, and then the same for months? Or just some general category encompassing all of that? I'd prefer the latter, so it might perhaps include more alien stuff like cycle and moon, but I've no clue how that should be called. -- Capricorn 21:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Age has a rather nebulous definition, but so does era. The "Age of Lincoln" and the "Civil War Era" could both be used to describe the time around Lincoln's presidency. I suppose if you intended to have the category in both Time and History, Historical eras will work. As for the months and days thing, either would be fine, as the latter option does have that naming issue. " " might work, but every year would also fit into that. - 22:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) It's true that age and era are both nebulous, I just think era is a broader term. Though that's just my idea, age is probably ok too. As for , don't think that's would work, as months aren't actually time cycles. (and not even the same anymore as ). I've been thinking about alternatives, but I can't think of anything that would encompass everything we feel the cat should encompass. -- Capricorn 21:40, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :In which case, simply using "months" and "days" should be fine, since the actual length of those isn't really relevant to the category, just that the pages in it are about what is considered a day or month in whatever calendar they're talking about. - 21:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC)